Love Finds Its Ways
by OmegaLeader-Jet
Summary: A sotry of two wolves who found love while meeting old friends and going through struggles


Love finds its way

I woke up to the push of a paw to my face. "Jet wake up sleepy head we have a lot to do today" "But I-" She pinned me down to the grown, "Jet don't pull this shit on me and who knows maybe we can have some alone time after we we are done", she jumped off, my arms a little smudged while Luna was holding. "Fine so what will have to do today" I sighed wishing we can just go to sleep to tether instead having to do some boring chores. "Ok first we need to hunt, this will help your Alpha training", "But-" she put her paw to my mouth and hushed my mouth. "Don't argue with me Jet, you know what I am capable of" she kicked me at the chest and got me to the ground. "Oww, Ok Luna, sorry", "You know I still love you Jet" she nuzzled my nose softly and put her head to my chest. "Ok for you" We started walking down the path when we stumbled on to our old friends, Lilly and Garth. "Hey guys how are you" Lilly gives a little soft hug to Luna. "Good we are going out to do some work, how about you" , "We are doing good, Lilly is actually having puppies in the next few days", Lilly shrugged letting off a big sigh and blushes and looks up, "Oh Garth stop, hmmmm...", I noticed Lilly's nervousness and felt the need to help her out,"Lilly whats wrong something you wanna talk to us about", "You know just nervous about this whole thing" Luna knew she was gonna explain about how the pups will be delivered and stuff that she didn't want me to hear, her eyes widened,"Ok Lilly, umm…let's have girl talk cause you know…" she looking at Garth and me. Garth showed a little disappointment in his face. "Oh Garth!" Lilly and Garth were on there way back to their den as they said their goodbyes.

Thinking of hunting reminded me of old alpha school where it was me, Luna, Kate, and Garth meet. Good times back then a lot of competition between, ruff housing little races a whole lot. Just the thought of it made me think of competitions for us to do while we are doing chores because trust me I get bored fast. Then walking down the path picking up the pace was Kate and Humphrey, they saw us and wanted to say hi. "Hey guys how are you doing" I said while stumbling over Luna. "Jet stop messing around", I thought she was furious with me for messing around but she saw Kate and Humphrey chuckle and had to giggle at me and let that cute smile that I love. "Oh Jet, well hey Luna haven't seen you in ages and Jet we are doing good". I trotted off a bit while they talked for a bit. Bored I wondered to the forest and just looked at my surroundings. I saw a little movement out there with what look like to be some black fur. I moved closer in a stealthy position, he was obviously a lone wolf so I acted to make sure he was of no threat. I growled and pinned her making sure she couldn't get out. She let off a growl back,"what are you doing here lone wolf?", "I I'm of no harm I'm just passing by thats all". It seemed a little suspicious but I let go to walk on, she left a little growl that I can hear from where I stood. I walked up where I walked down from where i came from to go back with Kate, Luna, Humphrey. I put my head and ears up, my hair on my back was standing up while the smallest little breeze came and went through my hair. "Jet there you are back come on let's go hunting."Ok bye Kate and Humphrey nice to see you again.

We walked back to the den. It seemed everyone left and went to sleep a while so it was just us then Hutch came along a darted at me. Unsure why I did what I was trained to do, attack. I hit him in the neck with my paw but wasn't effected to much. Then he bite me in the leg, I left off a whine. He then threw me to the ground, "Wait Hutch! Stop it's Jet", Hutch stopped and realized it was me "Oh sorry Jet...thought you were a stranger, we have been having that problem lately and we need patrol, will you and Luna be willing to be with our look out squads?" I thought for a second looked at the little blood at my leg, but it was nothing except for a little pain, then I looked at Luna see seemed up to it and I was gonna leave her alone. "Ok ya we would be willing to", great pleasure seemed to go to Hutch's face "Great you will be with Sweets, Kate, Garth they are at the rock plateau nearby"

When we got up there we were almost ready to sleep, but I decided I'll talk for us. "Hey Jet, you and Luna gonna help us", Luna let off a little yawn,"Ya we-" ,"Wait Sweets can you let Luna get some sleep", Luna smiled at me,"Jet it's ok" she still let off a yawn,"Ok maybe just for a little bit". She went to a little rock and laid down. I looked at her, she looked so sweet, Kate tapped my shoulder,"Jet go ahead sleep with your girl", "Thanks Kate" I walked over to Luna who seemed fast asleep, I payed next to her put her head under my chin and we fell asleep together.


End file.
